Sous-entendus entre amis
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Chaque phrases, chaque actions ont souvent une part de sous-entendus, de fantasme. Et quand les membres des différents clubs de basket s'y mettent, cela se résulte à des quiproquos entre amis. Découvrez le quotidien de ces personnages, victime de ses sous-entendus entre amis.
1. Le cas de Kise : Sortie de douche

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 **1, Le cas de Kise : Sortie de douche  
**

Tout commença par journée comme les autres au club de basket du collège Teiko. Après une longue séance d'entraînement dans l'équipe A, tous les joueurs se lavèrent à tour de rôle. Parmi les derniers sortis, il y avait la jeune recrue, Kise Ryuta, qui prenait toujours le temps à parfaire sa toilette. La particularité de ce joueur était d'avoir commencé le basket, il y a peine quelques mois. Sa capacité d'adaptation lui a permis de hisser avec facilité parmi les meilleurs et exaspérait ses aînés par son orgueil démesuré.

Pour en retenir à la situation, une nouvelle forme de routine, c'était formé au sein du groupe.

Celle-ci commençait toujours par la sortie de douche. Le géant de Teiko s'approchait furtivement derrière lui, comme une abeille attirait par l'odeur du pollen printanier. Il courba l'échine avec une agilité déconcertante et imposante. Hypnotise par l'odeur du shampoing, et renifla le blond qui finit par s'écarter précipitamment, indigné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, Muracchi ? Questionna le blond, en s'écartant.

— Tu sens bon. Tu me donnes faim, Ki-chin.

Kise eut un sursaut rapide. Il s'écarta furtivement du pivot, qui resserra l'espace qui les séparer.

Sans contexte, Murasakibara était le plus grand de tous. Ce cadeau que la nature lui a permis d'occuper assez rapidement le poste de pivot, malgré son air somnolant. D'un appétit débordant, il engloutissait des tonnes de sucreries à longueur de la journée. Il fut également reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure mauve et les yeux étrangement violets, rappelant son nom de famille.

— Murasakibara, calme-toi, intervint un autre, agacé.

Le regard du mauve détourna son attention vers le second plus grand de l'équipe l'auteur de la remarque. Ce n'était d'autres que Shintaro Midorima, l'arrière titulaire de l'équipe. Lassé par cette situation qui durait depuis des jours, il ne porta pas son regard vers le duo de comique.

À ses côtés se trouva un objet assez étrange, un ours tenant trois poissons, qui n'était rien d'autre que son objet porte-bonheur du jour. Adepte de Oha -asa, le vert – c'était la couleur de ses cheveux – croyait en la prédiction de l'horoscope. Chaque matin, il écouta l'émission et nota à la fois le classement et son objet du jour. D'ailleurs, le japonais n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir loupé deux ou trois paniers sous prétexte que les cancers étaient les derniers de la liste.

Non-comptant de ses performances, il devait supporter les jérémiades de ses camarades.

-Mais Ki-chin sent le chocolat, s'apitoya Murasakibara.

Le vert sortit de son casier une serviette pour s'essuyer sans regarder les comiques, au centre des vestiaires.

— Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est toujours la même chose dès qu'il sort de douche, rétorqua Shintaro, en fermant les yeux. Kise, change de shampoing, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Kise plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, la mine boudeuse.

— Comme si c'était de ma faute que Murasakibarachi me colle.

Suite à ses mots, Kise s'éloigna de Murasakibara tout en le poussant avec ses mains.

— C'est un shampoing dont j'ai fait la pub récemment, une marque sponsorisée de l'agence, ajouta-t-il.

Parvenant à se libérer de Murasakibara, la jeune recrue fit plusieurs pas pour s'en éloigner. Il se plaça derrière un casier curieusement ouvert et sans joueur planté devant. Il défia le mauve des yeux en se préparant à le fuir dès qu'il fera mine de s'approcher.

— Le flacon est bientôt fini ? Questionna soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.

La voix provoqua un sursaut au blond qui regarda mieux ce qui se trouva devant lui.

— Aaah ! Kurokocchii ? Depuis quand étais-tu là ?

Kuroko Tetsuya. Surnommé par tous « le joueur fantôme », il avait la particularité d'avoir peu de présence et d'une timidité qui cachait une langue tranchante et dure. De tous les membres du club, il était celui ayant les statistiques les plus basses de toutes équipes composant Teiko. Ce qui lui valait la place de cinquième joueur, c'était sa capacité d'analyse et son basket hors catégorie, mais surtout le soutien de leur capitaine Akashi Seijuro.

— Ki-chin... Viens ici que je te mange, menaça le mauve en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

Kise se mit à crier avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, à tant avant que Murasakibara puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se cachât derrière un autre joueur en se servant de lui comme un vulgaire bouclier.

— Lâche-moi. Va voir ailleurs, réprimanda le basané.

Accompagnant ses mots, Aomine Daiki, l'As, le poussa à s'éloigner de lui.

Cependant, Kise s'accrocha à lui comme s'il représentait sa dernière chance de survie. Les sourcils froncés lui donnaient un visage dur au plus puissant joueur. Avec une agilité déconcertante, il parvint à placer Kise en face de lui en l'éloignant, alors que ce dernier le colla tel qu'une sangsue.

Ce fut cet instant que Murasakibara arriva à leur niveau, les doigts le démangeant de chopper le blond. Dans ses yeux, on lissait la détermination de faire de Kise son petit quatre-heures.

Les sueurs froides traversèrent le corps de l'allier. Il courut dans tous les sens, poursuivit par les grandes enjambées du pivot qui le suivit de près. Personne n'aidait la pauvre victime ni n'empêchait la scène, car justement, ils avaient un peu marre de la situation. Certains soupirèrent tout en remettant leur uniforme scolaire quand le capitaine pénétra dans la pièce et vit le duo de comique mettre sens dessus dessous la pièce.

-Kise, Murasakibara. Calmez-vous !

Kise s'arrêta net en voyant le capitaine pénétrer. Curieusement, Murasakibara s'arrêta également sous l'ordre du capitaine.

Soudain, le silence retomba et tout redevint calme dans les vestiaires.

Kise commença enfin à se changer tranquillement, soulager.

Akashi Seijuro appartenait à la première année du collège. Bien qu'il fût le cadet, il avait obtenu le rôle de capitaine au départ de Nijimura. Personne, même parmi les aînés, n'avait mal vu la nomination de cet homme envoyant une aura supérieure due à son nom de famille.

Le respect engendré par son intervention dura le temps qu'il était présent dans la pièce. Car dès qu'il sortit des vestiaires, Murasakibara sauta sans prévenir vers Kise et l'emprisonna entre ses bras pour enfin sentir l'odeur de shampoing.

— Mais arrêt… Bon. D'accord. Je te le donne, mais lâche-moi, bon sang, capitula le blond.

Kise gesticula dans tous les sens.

— Vous êtes dégueulasses tous les deux, nanodayo, rétorqua avec dégoût Midorima.

Le vert ferma le casier dans un claquement et il se dirigea vers la sortie. À sa suite, on remarqua l'absence de joueur qui avait vidé la pièce les uns après les autres. Et en regardant autour de lui, Kise remarqua qu'il se retrouvait tout seul avec le mauve. Des larmes de crocodile coulèrent le long de ses joues en levant la main vers l'extérieur.

— Hein ! Ne me laissez pas avec lui les gars, supplia-t-il avec amertume.

— Miam. Miam. Du Ki-chin, rétorqua le pivot tout en bavant.

Kise se mit à hurler, au point qu'on l'entendait à l'extérieur.

C'était une situation habituelle depuis quelque temps. Mais curieusement, elle s'arrêta le lendemain, quand Kise revint avec un autre type de shampoing.


	2. Le cas de Takao : Coordination

_Disclaimer (rappel) : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 **1, Le cas de Takao : Coordination  
**

S'il avait bien une chose a laquelle Takao Kazunari ne s'y attendait pas, c'était la requête du vert. Lui, qui d'habitude, en profitait pour tournée en dérision Shintaro Midorima, il n'a eu le courage de le contredire. La scène de voir l'effort de ses aînés s'intensifier à l'approche de la Winter Cup ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Tout comme Shintaro, celui qu'on surnommait l'homme au regard d'aigle, cherchait un moyen de se rendre plus utile à l'équipe de Shutoku.

Bien évidemment, réfléchir sur le sujet et n'avait pas été facile. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait leur propre talent qui se démarquait des autres et aucun ne restait en reste. Même si leur meilleur joueur se situait au poste arrière, il était pour lui, hors de question de lui laisser le beau rôle sans y participer. Or, intérieurement, il doutait que sa présence soit utile en quelque chose.

Pourtant, Shintaro lui avait rétorqué que s'il avait bien quelqu'un qui saurait trouver la solution, c'était bien lui, Takao Kazunari, et pas un autre. Et en somme, cette marque de confiance apporta une certaine fierté.

Ce fut presque un miracle quand la solution vint à eux. Ce fut lors d'un de leur match d'entraînement. Bien qu'il fût concentré sur la vision d'ensemble du terrain, Kazunari s'était retrouvé déconcentré à l'instant où il envoya le ballon à l'arrière. Cette passe dévia légèrement vers la hauteur, bien qu'il fût bien positionné sur la verticale. Quand il s'était retourné, il crut que son camarade de classe allait lui reprocher son erreur. Pourtant, il vit dans les yeux de Shintaro une lueur d'étonnement, avant qu'il ne marque un panier avec une courbe parfaite. Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, tous les joueurs, ainsi que le coach et les managers, étaient resté bouche bec pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Taisuke Ōtsubo, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui bougea en premier.

— C'était quoi cette coordination tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Euh… C'était… Du pur hasard, répondit Kazunari avec stupeur.

Kazunari n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. À la tête que faisait Midorima, il comprit que son camarade était également dans le même état. Puis, il le vit remonter ses lunettes, le regard déterminé.

— On la recommence, déclara l'arrière en reprenant sa position.

Le meneur l'observa un moment. Ensuite, il souffla par dépit. Par moments, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Comme si ce joueur lui refusait de dévoiler le fond de son être. Il continuait le match d'entraînement, essayant de réaliser cet exploit. Cependant, le timing et les conditions de réalisation n'avaient pas été au rendez-vous.

La fin du club s'était terminée sous un goût amer. Kazunari sentait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur une bonne base, mais ses compétences avaient été limitées. En se couchant, il ne cessait de repenser à l'action, cherchant à décortiquer leur action. Son camarade de classe occupait toutes ses pensées, au point qu'il avait fait un rêve des plus étranges. Quand il se réveilla au sursaut, il ne se souvenait plus de la teneur de son rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était un cauchemar.

Les jours suivants, Kazunari se leva de plus en plus tôt afin de se rendre au gymnase parmi les premiers. Il constata la présence matinale de son camarade, toujours à ses exercices de shoots à longue distance. En l'observant, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essayait pas d'autres techniques. Quand il eut marre, il se posa sur un coin de la pièce tout en portant son attention auprès du vert.

Au début, il ne faisait que l'observer sans réelle conviction. Et soudainement, il se mit à détailler l'action de ce dernier. Chacune de ses positions lors du lancer se trouva analysée par ses yeux experts. Au bout de dix paniers, Kazunari put déterminer qu'elle sera la position de son ami, l'instant ou tel muscle sera sollicité et quand cela commença. Quand ils étaient sur le terrain, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail.

Par dépit, il se releva et s'étira. Il prit un ballon à son tour avant de se positionner à côté de l'arrière avec un sourire.

— Mon petit Shin, je pense avoir trouvé le truc, annonça le meneur avec gaîté.

— Vraiment. Tu en as mis du temps.

Kazunari fit une grimace à la réplique de « son ami ». Cet orgueil et cette insuffisance chez le membre de la génération miracle le rebutaient. Surtout, quand il se comportait comme s'il avait déjà la réponse. Parfois, il se demandait si Shintaro se comportait de cette manière afin de cacher ses faiblesses. Et si c'était le cas, il trouvait adorable ce comportement. Et cela le poussait à le taquiner de temps à autre.

Kazunari s'amusa à lancer légèrement le ballon, jusqu'au niveau de son menton. Il plaça son regard vers le panier de basket sans le quitter des yeux.

— Je ne sais pas si ça sera utile contre le petit Kagami, mais au moins, ça va les surprendre au début.

Shintaro le fusilla du regard à ses mots. Kazunari cessa de jouer avec le ballon et le regarda avec malice.

— Parle, Takao, trancha Shintaro, sans détour.

Le premier année fit un sourire, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son camarade. Puis, il souleva le ballon, signe qu'il allait lui lancer le ballon.

— Bah, ça sera difficile à te le dire comme ça. Prends position, comme si tu faisais un shoot, et sans ballon. Je m'occupe du reste.

Un raclement de la gorge s'échappa de son camarade. Ensuite, il se positionna comme on lui avait suggéré et il réalisa l'action. Sans ballon, il se trouva un peu débile. Et quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, un rire moqueur parvint à ses oreilles.

— Tu te moques de moi, Takao, s'irrita Shintaro.

— Désolé. Mais c'était trop tentant, pouffa Kazunari, tout en se pliant le ventre.

L'arrière ne trouva pas cette situation rigolote, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait jamais l'attitude de ce dernier. Et pourtant, malgré son caractère étrange et vivant, il s'était surpris à apprécier cette camaraderie. Surtout, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le voir comme un ami et non un simple membre de classe.

Kazunari essuya une larme naissante et il reprit position. Son regard se mua dans une détermination semblable à ce qu'il avait déjà vu lors des matchs, surtout face au fantôme de Seirin.

— Bon, et si on faisait cette coordination parfaite, mon petit Shin, annonça-t-il avec malice.

— C'est toi qui retardes tout, je te signale, rétorqua Shintaro, agacé.

Shintaro reprit sa position. Il s'attendait à nouveau une plaisanterie de son camarade. Cependant, il lui faisait confiance. Il leva ses mains tout en tenant un ballon fantôme entre elles. Il l'imaginait parfaitement. Il fléchit ses jambes avant de sauter. Soudain, une pression apparut à la place de la balle chimérique. Cela faillit le déstabiliser un instant avant qu'il soit à l'apogée de son saut. Il lança le ballon afin de réaliser cette courbe en cloche qui le caractérisait. La balle toucha l'arceau avant qu'il terminât sa chute au centre de celui-ci.

Un claquement de la gorge démontra sa désapprobation avant qu'il ne touchât le sol. Même si c'était une réussite, Shintaro le prenait pour un échec, car jamais sa courbe ne devait toucher l'arceau. Et quand son regard se tourna vers Kazunari, il vit sa fierté.

— On dirait bien qu'on aura du travail jusqu'à la Winter Cup, mais on tient le bon bout, déclara ce dernier.

Il connaissait le fond des pensées de son ami sans même l'observer. Cette capacité s'était installée entre eux progressivement, depuis que Shintaro lui ouvrait lentement son cœur. Dans un sens, ses mots le réconfortèrent dans la direction à venir. Il remit ses lunettes à leur place, pensant qu'il devrait retourner au magasin afin de les régler à nouveau.

— C'est une évidence. Je montre toujours le meilleur de moi-même. Aide-toi, et le ciel t'aidera, conclut Shintaro Midorima.


End file.
